


Daddy Park and his boy♡

by bnnch_agb



Category: Produce 101, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnnch_agb/pseuds/bnnch_agb
Summary: พัคอูจิน (n.) พี่ชายข้างบ้าน พี่จ๋า คนทึ่ม คุณครูพัค แล้วก็แด๊ดดี้ของแดน♡คังดาเนียล (n.) เด็กแสบ น้องดื้อ เจ้านุ่มนิ่ม เด็กน้อยของพัคอูจิน (ห้ามแตะ!)





	Daddy Park and his boy♡

พัคอูจินรู้ดีว่าคังแดเนียลเป็นเด็กดื้อ และที่แย่ยิ่งกว่าคือเขาตามใจแดเนียลจนเจ้าเด็กดื้อตัวขาวของเขาชินแล้วนั่นแหละ 

 

บางทีการตัดสินใจรับลูกชายเพื่อนแม่มาดูแลคงเป็นความคิดที่ผิดพลาดที่สุดเท่าที่เขาเคยทำ ㅡหรืออาจผิดพลาดมากกว่าเพราะหลงตามเกมเด็กเอาแต่ใจจนหนีไปไหนไม่ทัน 

 

แค่คังแดเนียลฉีกยิ้มกว้าง ๆ ให้พัคอูจิน ความคิดทุกอย่างในหัวก็เลื่อนหายจนเหมือนโดนกดลบอยู่แล้ว

 

โกรธไม่ลงแม้แต่ตอนที่ถูกปลุกให้ตื่นตั้งแต่ก่อนเก้าโมงเช้าในเช้าวันเสาร์ที่เป็นหนึ่งในสองวันหยุดของอาจารย์หนุ่มประจำโรงเรียนมัธยมปลาย ㅡแน่นอนว่าก็ที่เดียวกับเจ้าหมาเด็กดื้อของเขานั่นแหละ 

 

พัคอูจินไม่เคยจะโกรธพอจะลงโทษเด็กดื้อของเขาได้สักครั้ง เช้านี้ก็ด้วย

 

เสียงหัวเราะคิกคักพร้อมกับสัมผัสประหลาดที่กดลงข้างแก้มทำมห้อูจินส่งเสียงร้องครางในคอแผ่ว ๆ ขยับตัวหลบแต่ก็ไม่พเนมือเด็กดื้อที่จับข้างแก้มเขาให้หันกลับไปที่เดิม อูจินเดาว่ามันคงเป็นปากกาที่ขีดลงบนแก้มเขา แต่ก็ใจอ่อนเกินกว่าจะยกมือปัดมือขาว ๆ นิ่ม ๆ ของเด็กน้อยในปกครอง ทำแค่ปรือตามองเพื่อนร่วมห้องที่ก่อนหน้านี้ไม่กี่ชั่วโมงยังเป็นเพื่อนร่วมเตียงด้วยสายตาตำหนิแทน 

 

แน่นอนว่าไม่เป็นผล ลูกหมาตัวขาวของเขาฉีกยิ้มกว้างอย่างใสซื่อแล้วแล้วกดริมฝีปากนุ่ม ๆ ลงบนริมฝีปากหนาของคนแก่กว่าหนึ่งทีจนได้ยินเสียง

 

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ" 

 

ยิ้มแบบนี้ใครจะกล้าดุ

 

อูจินขยับแขนวางพาดโอบเอวอวบของเจ้าเด็กตัวขาวที่ดันตัวคร่อมทับเขาอยู่เอาไว้หลวม ๆ ยกหัวขึ้นหอมฟัดแก้มใสไปหนึ่งที 

 

"แกล้งอะไรแด๊ดดี้แต่เช้าคะ ?"

 

เด็กดื้อส่ายหัวรัว ๆ แทนคำตอบ แล้วยังกดปากนุ่มลงบนริมฝีปากคนแก่กว่าอีกทีเป็นค่าปิดปาก ตั้งใจจะจุ๊บอ้อนแบบที่ทำเป็นประจำ แต่คนแก่กว่าดันร้องขอมากกว่านั้นนี่สิ 

 

ลิ้นรั้งเกี่ยวไม่ยอมให้เด็กตัวขาวยอมผละออก ดูดดึง บดเบียดริมฝีปากหวานอย่างเอาใจจนเด็กน้อยที่ตั้งใจจะดันตัวหนีหันมาวางมือทาบบนแก้มให้สามารถรับจูบคนแก่กว่าได้ถนัดถนี่ สุดท้ายอูจินก็หักใจผละออก กดจูบที่แก้มใสหนึ่งที บีบบีแก้มแดงจางของเด็กน้อยที่หอบหายใจถี่อย่างเอ็นดูแล้วจูบซ้ำที่ริมฝีปากฉ่ำ

 

"เดี๋ยวไปรอที่โต๊ะนะคะ แด๊ดอาบน้ำก่อนแล้วจะไปทำมื้อเช้าให้" 

 

แดเนียลผงกหัวรับ จุ๊บแก้มคนแก่กว่าหนึ่งทีก่อนตะลุกวิ่งตุกตักออกไปจากห้อง ทิ้งให้คนแก่กว่านั่งลูบแก้มตัวเองคนเดียว ㅡนอกจากจะดุไม่ลง ยิ่งที่ยากพอกันก็ห้ามใจไม่ให้ฟัดเจ้านิ่มนี่เนี้ยแหละ

 

ถ้าลูกศิษย์รู้คงหมดกัน ใครจะคิดว่าอาจารย์พัคหมวดคณิตศาสตร์ที่ดุ ๆ จะเป็นทาสของแฟนเด็กที่เหมือนลูกหมาแบบนี้ 

 

หันตัวไปคว้าเอามือถือที่คว่ำอยู่บนโต๊ะเตี้ยขึ้นมาดู เงาสะท้อนที่ดูเหทือนจะมีสิ่งแปลกปลอมบนแก้มทำให้อาจารย์หนุ่มชะงัก ปลายนิ้วยาวลากกดเปิดกล้องหน้าของมือถือแล้วเอียงแก้มซ้ายข้างที่เจ้าตัวนิ่มของเขาเพิ่งจะทิ้งจูบไว้หากล้อง

 

หัวใจดวงใหญ่กับอักษรย่อภาษาอังกฤษบนแก้มทำให้อาจารย์หนุ่มหลุดหัวเราะออกมา

 

น่ารักขนาดนี้จะห้ามรักไม่ให้ 'กอด' แรง ๆ แบบเมื่อคืนได้ยังไงกัน


End file.
